creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cgore1998/Dream Log 1
' Tonight while I was asleep I had what started off as a dream and ended as a bitter nightmare. In my dream I was at home. I don't know why but I went outside and looked around my yard. I looked towards the road and my dad's truck seemed to appear out of no where, I walked to the truck and my dad was inside, he told me to get in and we would go out to eat. Never being one to refuse a free meal I climbed into the truck and we went to go eat...After eating I began to worry that my mom would get mad at me for leaving without telling her, So I told my dad to call her. He tried to call her several times, as did I, and neither of us could get her to the phone. So we went outside and started driving around town looking for her. We soon found her at a furniture/dept. store. We walked in and I told my mom I had gone to eat and she didn't say anything but kept looking at the flowers in the shop. Soon her and my dad were talking and they sat down at one of the little tables. I got bored so I started exploring the store and I found a section of the store filled with desks and chairs. I need a computer desk so I started looking through their assortment. A few minutes later I came to the end of the first row of desks and I turned the corner, and sitting there... On top of one of the desks... Was the man that still brings shivers down my spine. He wasn't scary in appearance but he had this creepy aura about him..... The man was old, probably in his early or late 60's, he was black, had deep set endless black eyes and wore a white suit, one that reminded me of something you would see on a dead person at their funeral. On his face was what at first appeared to be a "friendly" smile. I greeted the man shyly feeling a little shocked about how quickly he had appeared. He smiled and in a soft voice replied "Hello Cassie.... I've been waiting for you." Hearing this would usually make me shudder but that smile threw me off and I smiled back. "T-thank you..." He just nodded and said "You feel it don't you, the arrows? Follow the arrow Cassie." I know most people wouldn't understand this request, even I had a little trouble understanding this, but soon I felt a invisible hand seemingly tugging me towards a final mark. I moved half way up the isle and looked back, the man's smile seemed to grow and he nodded in approval. "Good job my dear, now it is time to follow the next arrow." I felt the hands once again tugging me towards an invisible end point and I looked back to see the man swiftly jump from the desk and land on his feet. I remember admiring just how graceful he was, even at such an old age. But then the pulling stopped and he followed me walking til he was right behind me smiling, I turned and looked at our new destination and found myself standing in the factory part of the store with machines growling from all of my sides. I gasped as a hand came down on my shoulder and I spun around only to find an angry looking staff worker "What the h*ll are you doing here kid! This is staff only!" My eyes widened and I tried to explain. "The man in the white suit told me to do it!" The guy flinched for a moment and stared at me. A look of terror seemed to enter his eyes but he didn't say anything that would make me think he has heard of this man before, "Maybe you shouldn't listen to the man in white, it's liable to get you killed!" I nodded and he took me back to the normal part of the store where I found myself face to face with a smirking man in white. He tilted his head and chuckled "Very good my child..." He said, in a soft lilting voice. By then I didn't know what or who this man was but I knew he wasn't my friend. I glared at him and walked towards my parents. "I don't know who you are you prick, but I will get my revenge." I said turning only to find him gone, in his place was a black feather. I turned away and walked to my parents only to feel the familiar tug of the invisible hands, but this time I resisted and held back, I refused to be pulled into something like that again. I told my mom and dad I was tired and ready to leave. So my mom took me home after saying goodbye to my dad. Once in the car I looked back at the store, standing at the entrance was the man. He was still smiling, he was still wearing the white suit, the only difference was that now, the white suit was stained with a darker color. A rusty, crimson red color that made me want to throw up. His grin widened and revealed a row of perfectly sharp teeth as he held up his hand, in his hand he gripped the head of the staff member who had found me in the machine shop and told me not to listen to the man in white. I felt a bile rise in my throat as I turned away from the store, tears of fear and regret began to roll down my cheeks as I thought about that man. He probably had kids and a wife, and yet he died because he helped me. No he was murdered because he saved my life. When I came to this realization I heard a soft whisper, "An eye for an eye" This made me choke on a sob. My mom came to a stop in front of a store that was called "Gifts & More" We both got out, and we began to look around. I felt the hands, constantly pulling me towards some unknown entity. I ignored them going about my business in the shop. But the pull got more and more violent until it was almost pulling hard enough to throw me off my feet and drag me. I held onto the side of the checkout counter and tried to pretend I was feeling sick. But suddenly everything seemed dimmed and when I came back into reality I was walking, being pulled by the hands. I turned and was going to make a run for it, but he was there, blocking my path a smirk on his face which now seemed to slowly be getting older, more wrinkled. His skin looked as if it was beginning to peel off like a layer of paint. Underneath I could see blackened muscles that seemed to be burnt to a crisp and where some of the muscle had been burnt completely I could see a bloody skeleton. His eyes had seemingly began to melt out, leaving nothing but the black voids of the sockets. He tilted his head to the side with a sickening crack and laughed "Too late ..." I let out a terrified scream and at the same time the sound of screeching tires filled my ears, I looked up and saw a large white truck swerving towards me. This is when I took in all of my surroundings, I was standing in the middle of a busy street right in front of the store "Gifts & More" my mom was standing next to the store entrance a look of utter shock and terror on her face and Various people up and down the street began screaming. One final time I looked up at the truck, and on impact, everything went black and I woke up. I could still feel that creepy mans stare, his empty black eyes and sharp grinning mouth.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts